


Hard to Keep

by chaosandcosmos



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosandcosmos/pseuds/chaosandcosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The others find out about Michael and Ryan's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Before now, I hadn't written any of the other members of AH besides Michael and Ryan. Having to do so for this prompt made me a little nervous but I don't think I did too badly. Geoff was definitely the most fun for me to write. Hopefully you like it!

At the beginning of Ryan’s time with Achievement Hunter, Michael and the guys often joked that he was some kind of enigma due to his deliberate omission of his life outside the office. He and Gavin playfully concocted a lot of theories about why the man insisted on being so quiet. And up to a point, the speculations had been dwindled down to two: he was either a foreign spy or a former gang member forced into hiding.

But, despite the jokes, the simple truth was Ryan liked to keep to himself. He explained it to Michael one day. It was just an easier life to lead in every sense. Whatever was necessary to share, he would, but anything else remained his business. Michael understood because sometimes a lot of what he said gained him a lot of excess drama and it made him want to keep quiet about things. But being unafraid and honestly careless of what anyone thought, he revealed as much as he wanted.

However, when he and Ryan started seeing each other, there was the issue of whether or not they wanted the company to know about their relationship. Everyone was so supportive and open that they had nothing to worry about. They could certainly handle the reactions and the teasing that was pretty much guaranteed at this point. But they needed time, at least a little while, to explore _this_ – whatever they had – without having the others interject.

So they decided they would tell everyone eventually but only when they were both ready and comfortable with it. Michael, who was considerably more disclosed than Ryan, respected his wishes.

But of course, her being his best friend and all, he told Lindsay approximately two weeks after they’d had the discussion. She was extremely ecstatic upon hearing the news and, grabbing his arm excitedly, proclaimed that he and Ryan needed to double date with her and Barb ASAP, which he was fine with as long as Barb kept her shitty gay puns to herself.

Besides that, he didn’t mean to tell anyone else. It just happened, one after the other like a game of dominoes.

The first to know was Jack and it had been revealed in such a stupid little detail that Michael had been ashamed of himself for doing it in the first place. He had walked into the office one morning and the bearded man had followed him, his phone in hand. The Jersey native had apparently dropped it in the parking lot without noticing and Jack had retrieved it from under JJ’s car.

As he was handing it to Michael, it chimed.

It was a text from Ryan. ‘Good morning,’ was all it said. But it wasn’t that that caught Jack’s attention – it was the three little red hearts next to his assigned name. (Ryebread♥♥♥)

Michael took it from him quickly, flushing a furious red. “Shut up,” he grumbled in response to Jack’s raised brows. “Don’t fucking say anything, okay?”

He left before he got a confirmation. But even if he had gotten one, he knew Jack was going to fucking tell.

Given his closeness to Geoff, it was unsurprising that the third Gent was now also aware. He approached him that Friday with a smirk and his stupid Charlie Chaplin mustache looking absolutely _smug_.

“So,” he said, proud beam growing with his every word, “I heard you’ve nicknamed Ryan’s penis ‘Edgar’.”

And he may have been Michael’s boss, but that wasn’t going to stop him from slapping that dopey expression off his face. Luckily Ray intervened, sensing Michael’s irritation. “Woah buddy, you okay?”

Geoff grinned, walking away with a shrug. “Ask his boyfriend, he probably knows.”

Ray spluttered and looked at Michael with wide eyes. “His _boyfriend_?” he asked, bewildered.

Michael sighed, fuming at Geoff’s turned back. “Ryan. We’re a thing.” He didn’t even bother to gauge his reaction, instead leaving to inform the Georgian that three of the four men knew.

That just left Gavin. 

While they were filming an episode of VS, he had wrapped his arm around Ryan’s waist. And it was okay, because the two were usually both quite touchy-feely and Michael really hated the idea of possessiveness. But when Gavin’s hand threatened to dip lower than belt-level, he found himself unable to contain his mounting dislike.

So he gently persuaded the appendage off and away from the older man by distracting the Brit with a classic bout of “dodge the controllers and other miscellaneous objects found around the office”.

Afterward, he made sure to sit him down and tell him the truth. That he and Ryan were involved, that they had been for a while, and that he would appreciate it if he could keep his god damn European hands off of him.

Gavin didn’t seem at all shocked for the most part, he just agreed. He did have one objection, though. “I can still touch you, right, Mi _chael_?” he asked, accent skewing the second syllable of his name in a manner that was familiar to everyone and their mother.

“Sure, boi,” he said. While he was a jealous fucking asshole, he knew Ryan had no qualms with ‘Mavin’. “It just won’t feel as nice,” he then added with a conspiratorial wink to the man on the other side of the room. “If you know what I mean.”

Gavin made bird noises in disgust and Michael just grinned. Geoff, who had caught the last bit, rolled his eyes. “Okay, we gotta set some ground rules. While we love you guys and support you 100%, there’s absolutely no fucking on the couch. Or in the office. Just don’t pull your dicks out, simple as that.”

The guys laughed in unison. Geoff reconsidered himself. “I know Ryan will find some fucking loophole. You know what? Just don’t fucking do anything, at all. Hold hands, maybe.”

Ryan just awed in mock-disappointment and Michael quipped, “What is this? Catholic school?” but went along with it.

Their acceptance meant a lot to the both of them. And he’d have it go no other way.


End file.
